Beware a pranked youngling
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: Petro pulls a prank on katooni and learns two things one always read warning labels two never prank Katooni!
**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING A STAR WARS ONESHOT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS AND DISNEY**

 **ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS ARE WELCOME PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!**

Petro chuckled to himself as he opened a package he ordered from a practical joke store that was

going out of business. After opening the package Petro pulled out a container of itching powder.

"This is going to be my best prank ever!" Suddenly the door to his left opened and Petro quickly hid

the itching powder. Katooni walked into the room heading for the refresher (bathroom) she put a do

not disturb sign on the door and walked in. Petro smirked he had just found the perfect victim.

Katooni had just come back from lightsaber training and she decided to take a shower after putting

a sign on the door she set her clothes down and stepped into the shower, closing the shower door

behind her and turning the water on. Shortly after the water came on Petro snuck into the refresher.

Petro looked over and saw Katooni's pile of clothes on the floor. Using the force he pulled the pile of

clothes over to him and began putting the itching powder them he left Katooni's headdress alone

though due to it being very expensive and he didn't want to ruin it. After putting the itching powder

on various parts of Katooni's clothes he used the force to push them back to their original location.

The jedi prankster was about to leave when Katooni started singing. _"You shout it out but I can't_

 _hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much you shoot me down but I won't fall I am_

 _titanium..."_ Petro was surprised at how good Katooni sang and quickly left the refresher with a

slight blush on his face. 30 minutes later Katooni came out from her shower but for some reason

as soon as she put her clothes on she was very itchy. Katooni began to scratch all over her legs,

arms, back, her back itched so bad the young tholothian started rubbing her back on the

refresher wall. Suddenly Katooni felt an itch on her rear, she blushed but because the itch was so

bad she started scratching there too. "Oooh why am I so itchy...calm down Katooni you just need

something to distract you." Katooni then left the refresher, shortly after Petro appeared "Hey

Katooni wanna go for a walk?" Petro noticed how nervous she was and knew the itching powder

had taken effect. Katooni nervously nodded her head and replied "Sure." As Petro and Katooni

walked down the Temple corridors Katooni was trying desperatly not to scratch herself but was

finding it hard with how itchy she was. "Oh I can't take it anymore!" Katooni thought to herself as

she started to scratch her sides. Petro smiled to himself his prank was going well. "How about we

go to the room of a thousand fountains?" Katooni who had barley heard Petro's suggestion replied

"Yeah sure." Petro led Katooni to the room and they sat down at one of the fountains. Katooni then

felt another itch on her backside and started to shift back and fourth in an effort to subtly scratch

the itch away Petro looked at her and said "Are you okay Katooni?" Katooni blushed before

replying "Yes I'm f..fine." Katooni then stayed perfectly still to avoid scratching, soon the poor girl

started sweating getting more itchy by the second. Petro then scratched his arm in an effort to

make Katooni cave. Katooni was trying her hardest not to scratch but the tingling sensation was to

much. Katooni then yelled "Dang it why am I so itchy!" Katooni then started scratching herself all

over but it just kept getting worse when the youngling heard Petro reply "Gee I don't know." Petro

then snickered to himself, Katooni heard it and turned to Petro slowly. "Petro care to explain!?"

Petro then looked a little nervous as Katooni glared at him and slowly showed her the itching

powder. Katooni was furious and yelled "Petro you idiot how do I get this off me!?" Petro then

replied I don't know just wash it off!" Katooni then to Petro shock dove into the fountain they were

sitting at. Katooni then jumped out yelling "Ah it's burning!" Petro's eyes went wide "What it

shouldn't be.." Petro then looked at the container of itching powder on it read Warning do not wash

powder off with water do not use powder on rodians jawas wookies or tholothians as they can

get a skin reaction. Petro then dropped the itching powder with dread realizing that he could have

just badly hurt Katooni he turned to her and said "Come on we need to get you to the halls of

healing!" Petro then led Katooni to the medical wing luckily they had a way to help Katooni but she

would have to stay there for the next few hours. Later that night Petro was waiting for Katooni to

return to their clan's quaters. Katooni suddenly came into the room grumbling "Thanks alot Petro

now I have to wear this ointment for the next three days and I can only wear this medical gown until

my clothes are fixed!" Petro tried to apologize saying how he never expected her to get a reaction

to the powder when she pushed past him Petro then blushed. "Um Katooni.." Katooni then glared

and snapped "What?!" Petro then replied "You may want to fix your um gown." Katooni then looked

and realized her bottom had just been exposed to Petro. Katooni's face went as red as a gundark

and she then used the force to slam Petro into a wall knocking him unconcious. When Petro

came to the next morning he awoke to see Master Yoda staring at him weirdly. "Master Yoda what

are you doing here?" The jedi master replied "A better question it would be what are you doing in

the council room naked you are." Petro's eyes widened as he realized that he was wearing nothing

but his underwear "AHH **KATOONI!**

THE END

 **THE SONG TITANIUM BELONGS TO DAVID GUETTA ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIM AND I DID NOT COPY AND PASTE THE LYRICS I TYPED THEM OUT.**


End file.
